1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label die cutting machine for die cutting labels, a printing device that prints on label paper and die cuts labels, and a label die cutting method for die cutting label paper.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-096494 describes a system having a print unit that prints on label paper having peel-able labels affixed at a constant interval to a web liner, and a die cutting unit that die cuts labels on label paper discharged from the print unit. The die cutting unit has a die roller with a cutting die disposed thereto, a platen roller disposed opposite the die roller so the label paper passes therebetween, and a conveyance mechanism for conveying the label paper past the die cutting position of the die roller and the platen roller. When passing the die cutting position, the die is pressed into the label paper and the labels are die cut.
To change the shape of the die for cutting labels in the device described in JP-A-2001-096494, the die must be changed, and the die roller must be replaced. Responding quickly to changes in label shape is therefore difficult.